Kanda's Secret
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Kanda held a certain secret from everyone and Lavi wants to find out what it is...so he sneaks into his room...


Chii-kun- "Another random one-shot…. And its based on a comic I drew for Deviantart."

Miranda- "….. I thought Kanda didn't…"

Chii-kun- "HUSH!!!"

Miranda- ;.; "I'm sorry…. Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Kanda's Secret **

Lavi hid behind the walls inside of the Order. He watched Kanda stepped out of his room and he seem completely unaware he was being watched.

In the past few days, Kanda has been acting a little "strange" lately and spends most of his free time in his room. Lavi tried to ask, being curious and all, the Japanese exorcist a few times; but in the end all he received were cold glares and warnings.

Today, the Bookman Jr. thought, he will find out what Kanda's been hiding and what he's been up to.

When the coast was clear and Kanda was nowhere in eyeshot, Lavi crawled on his tiptoes, like a bandit towards Kanda's room. He had a Cheshire grin on his face. He gripped on the door knob. His heart beat with excitement. If there is something good in his room, maybe it will give him some good ideas to blackmail and pull a prank on Kanda Yu.

Lavi carefully turned the door knob and opened the door, causing a streaking sound. He peeked in and looked around. He frowned. Kanda's room was completely empty except for his closet, an hourglass with a lotus in it, a bed, and a broken window.

Nothing seemed to be interesting in Kanda's room, except maybe his lotus. He pondered for a moment about the lotus as he approached it to take a better look. A few petals have fallen from the fragile pink flower. Was this Kanda's secret?

Just as he was approaching the hourglass, he heard a crunch under his boots. He stepped back a little and found crumbs scattered on the floor and led towards under Kanda's bed.

Lavi went down on his knees and lift the bed sheets. His green eyes shifted until he found something round and took it out. He sat cross-legged on the floor and placed the jar on his lap. He gaped in surprise at what he saw after lifting the lid. He then grimaced as he munched on the cookies in the jar.

"First, Allen with my muffins," Lavi munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Second, Lenalee with my Hershey Chocolate." He took a bite on a peanut butter cookie.

"Kuro-chan with my gummy bunnies, and finding trading cards that I have worked so hard for in Miranda's room; NOW THIS!!! Yu stealing mah cookies!!" he then stuffed sugar coated and macadamia nut cookies into his mouth one by one. _I could really need some milk to go with these cookies. _He mused unknown to an eerie aura crawling behind him into the room.

"Baka Usagi……."

The red-headed exorcist sat rooted for a moment as sweat drops poured rapidly down his face. He slowly turned to face a Kanda that was hungry for a fresh kill of a certain rabbit. Lavi grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Yu! I didn't know that you like…." His eyes then met the tip of Mugen, Kanda's sword/anti-akuma weapon that was pointed to the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kanda asked coldly. "On second thought, don't answer that. You're a dead rabbit and I won't give you any mercy of escaping."

Lavi gulped, swallowing a huge lump in his throat as he sweated nervously. Just in a matter of seconds, the whole HQ shook because of an onomatopoetic, agonizing scream:

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the next few days, Lavi entered the cafeteria limping with crutches, a black eye, and bandages on his head, arms, and legs.

Allen and Lenalee couldn't help but stare in astonishment and wondered what had happened to him….on second thought….they somehow had a feeling what had happened.

As Lavi approached Allen and Lenalee's table, the two teens couldn't help but snicker. Lavi glared at them.

"What's so funny?"

"You….you…look like a mummy!" Allen paused in between his laughter.

"Very funny," Lavi murmured under his breath. "I wouldn't laugh since…..AUGH!!" he was suddenly knocked to ground when Bookman kicked him in the head.

"OW! Panda-jiji! That hurt….OW!!" Lavi winced as Bookman grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the exit.

"You need to rest and then after that, stack the records and books in an orderly fashion, and lets not forget the 1,000 pages of paperwork you have to do…and…"

"OW! OW! OW! Oh…COME ON! You have to…OW!"

Lavi's cries and Bookman's rant fainted as they've reached farther and farther from the cafeteria. The staff, exorcists, and finders couldn't help but stare at the sudden scene.

Allen and Lenalee grinned a bit sheepishly as they watched their friend being dragged away. They then glanced at each other, then averted their glance into the distance as Allen passed Lenalee a Hershey Chocolate bar under the table, while Lenalee passed him a chocolate chip muffin in exchange. The two did the exchange while everyone else's eyes were on Lavi and just before everyone else went back to their food. The two teens had the bar and muffin hidden from Lavi's eyes when he entered the café.

"I never ignore a bet, Lenalee," Allen remarked.

Lenalee smiled. "You're nice like that, Allen-kun. It seems that we both won in our bets."

Allen grinned. "Yup; I was right that Kanda would beat up Lavi if he entered his room." He took a bite of his muffin.

"And for me, its between Lavi and Bookman," Lenalee added as she bit a piece of her chocolate bar. She savored the sweet taste as the chocolate melted in her mouth.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing, Lavi sneezed two times in a row as he lay on his bed. He wondered if he caught a cold or something.

**End**

1111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "Meh….."

Miranda- "Meh?"

Chii-kun- "Exactly….. and the comic this story was based on was called "Cookies". The link to my deviantart page is on my profile."

Miranda- "…..poor Lavi….Read and Review."


End file.
